


Five Voicemails Jay Never Listened To (And One He Wasn’t Alive to Hear)

by TheElusiveOllie



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Implied Panic Disorder, Phone Calls & Telephones, Retroactive Realization & Associated Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElusiveOllie/pseuds/TheElusiveOllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of voicemails Jay's phone has accumulated over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Voicemails Jay Never Listened To (And One He Wasn’t Alive to Hear)

1\. Attempt

_“Hey, Jay, s’Alex. So, like, there’s this old burned-out hospital that Tim figures could pass for Brian’s old school. For the movie, you know? I need someone to come and check it out with me and Seth wasn’t feeling too well and Brian’s got work so you’re really my last line of defense, man. It’d be real quick, just grabbin’ some B-roll and heading out again. ‘S just a little far, is all. So, uh. Call me back?”_

_\--_

2\. Home

_“Jay? Jay, sweetie, please pick up. This is the fifth...well, I, I know you must be very busy, or, or you’d call, I know. School is important and, and we’re proud of you, that you’re working so hard. But, just...just call us back sometime, all right? It’s been over a year._

_Your, your father and I are worried._

_We just want to know if you’re all right.”_

_\--_

3\. Automatic

_“Hello. This is a message for Jay Manning. If you are not Jay Manning, please hang up and delete this message now._

_By continuing to listen to this message you have acknowledged you are Jay Manning. You should not play this message if other people can hear it, as it contains personal information._

_There will now be a three second pause to allow you play this message in private._

_***_

_This is Discovery Education Loans, a student loan collection company. This message is an attempt to notify you that your payment for this month is overdue and any information obtained will be used for that purpose. Please contact us at 1-800-555-3433._

_Have a nice day.”_

_\--_

4\. Disorder

_“Hey, Jay, this is Dr. Peters. I understand it’s been over a year since you last scheduled an appointment and I wanted to check in with you, just to see how you’ve been and remind you that I’m always available to talk. I hope to hear from you soon.”_

_\--_

5\. Redemption

_“Jay. It’s me._

_Look, I know you’re still mad at me about the tape. I know you don’t want to talk. For fuck’s sake, I_ know _. This is like the thirtieth message I’ve left in, like, an hour so just humor me and, and pick_ up _, okay?_

_Please?_

_All right, you know what?_ Fine _. Okay. You’re, you’re mad at me and I, I get it, okay? I do. I lied to you and I’m sorry for that, all right? I’m sorry. I was trying to - I had a reason, okay? You know that. I_ know _you know that._

 _And I’m_ sorry _._

_Okay?_

_Please just let me know you’re okay. Or if you’re not okay, then just...I need to know that you’re alive, at the very least. ‘Cause like it or not, this isn’t over and we still need each other._

_Look. I’m sorry. I can only say that fifty million times before it gets old._

_Still mean it, though.”_

_\--_

6\. Blank

_“Look, uh...I don’t know how I got this number. I found it in my phone under the name ‘Jay’ and that was, um...well, there was nothing else. I’ve, uh...I lost all my contacts? Or, er, no, I just forgot who some of them go to. Anyway, I just found this number and wanted to see if you’d pick up, or, or if you were still around to tell me why I have it, or...okay. Yeah. Just call me back? My number is, um. It’s 555-1102._

_Oh, and, uh, I'm Jessica."_


End file.
